memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Invasion of Bajor Part Two/Act Three
In an adjacent sector the USS Crusade is doing battle with five Terran warships and blowing them out of the sky. On the bridge Lieutenant Watson looks at her console. Captain we're receiving orders from Starfleet Command all ships to proceed to DS9 for further orders that's all Lieutenant Watson says as she looks at her console and turns to Captain Lochley. She leans back in her chair. Fall back again what the hell is Starfleet doing? Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at the Captain. She looks at him. I'm not sure but let's go Mr. Mitchell take us to Deep Space 9 Captain Lochley says as she sits up in her chair. He nods at her and inputs commands into the console. The Crusade enters slipstream. At Deep Space 9 the Allied fleet is getting ready to depart on the bridge as Captain Martin sits in the Captain's chair Admiral Kira turns command of the fleet over to Captain Martin and the crew of the Enterprise. Captain Martin, I'm turning command of the fleet to you says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Thank you Admiral, now we all know our mission and objective retake Bajor this time we'll not retreat this time we'll do whatever we can to retake the planet and drive the enemy from the Bajoran sector Captain Martin says as he looks at his crew and then at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at him. And we will win this battle says Typhuss as he looks at them. Captain Martin then looks at Lauren. Lieutenant Johansson set course for Bajor full impulse speed Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She nods and inputs commands into the helm console. Admiral Kira looks at John and wishes him luck. Good luck, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Thanks sorry the Intrepid is still in drydock John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at he pressed the panel for the turbolift and looks at John. Repairs will be done soon says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Catch up when you can Typhuss Admiral Nechayev is wanting us to depart now John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Typhuss walks into the turbolift. Transporter room 2 says Typhuss to the comupter as the doors close and the lift starts to move. Captain Martin sits in the Captain's chair as Sito looks at him. The Admiral has beamed aboard the station Commander Sito says as she looks at him. Captain Martin looks at Lieutenant Johansson. Lauren engage Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the conn. The Allied fleet left the station as Admiral Kira looks at the fleet leaving as Commander Torres walks up to him. Typhuss you all right? B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm worried about Kira says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. She's a fighter Typhuss she'll pull through B'Elanna say as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I know, I need to tell you something, Kira has been captured by the Empire says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. Then why are you here and not with the fleet? B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. The Intrepid is still in drydock and repairs are almost done, when repairs are done we will join the fleet says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at the Intrepid having worker bees swarming her hull. How long until repairs are done? asked Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna.